Pixies, Imps and Elves
by the girl with the azure eyes
Summary: Teresa Lisbon is the next Pixie chief. When her Father causes her to run away from the life she once led. Along the way she meets Grace Van pelt, Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho and non other than Patrick Jane.
1. Pixies

A/n Hi I'm Jud, this is the first FF I've published on this account so I'd just like to say hello and this isn't a usual fic. It's our favourite characters in a far away land that doesn't exist. However I like to imagine it does and that Jane and Lisbon live there so anyway on with the story. :)

I don't own The Mentalist no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

The small patch of land the Pixies owned wasn't big or particularly special, but it was sacred. So when other creatures came searching for the land asking to join it with there own, all hell broke loose.

Teresa was the daughter of the Pixie chief and first in line for the chief position. Teresa was a free spirit and didn't want to become the chief, but knew that as the oldest she had to an example for her three younger brothers.

"Mother please I shouldn't have to do this. Mark should be chief, he's the eldest son. I've read the rest of the hollows rules even the trolls do it that way. Why do we differ from them?" Teresa complained to her mother for the hundredth time that night.

Her mother simply shook off her daughters comment and continued to brush the long, dark curls of her eldest child. "Teresa, we make sure that the women in our Grove are treated as an equal. That is why it is you and not Mark."

"Mother why does Father want me to go to this ball tomorrow night, I usually have to stay here as he is embarrassed of me. He says that I have to learn before I can take over as chief and my training has just began. Has Father found me a betrothed?" Teresa retreated away from her Mother and started to cry. "He has hasn't he, Mother please don't make me go."

"Teresa, you know this day would come eventually. I know you don't want to go, but it is your responsibility to the Grove and to the Pixies too." Her mother explained. "Think it over the ball is tomorrow night, you will go Teresa, or your Father may never forgive you. You must understand this."

"I understand Mother." Teresa replied sadly. With that she left her Mother's chambers and went to her own.

Once reaching her chamber Teresa laid down into her bed. Quietly sobbing into her pillows. Teresa had prepared for this day and she knew it was time. Collecting a sack for her clothing and cherished possessions, she packed. Putting on her hunting clothes, a cape and stashing her weapons, she left for the stables to get her horse.

Taking one last look at her childhood home and the kingdom she would one day return to, maybe, she rode off into the night.


	2. Imps

A/n Hi this is the second chapter of Pixies, Imps and Elves I hope you like it.

I don't own The Mentalist.

* * *

The Imps weren't particularly private people, but when an unknown creature came looking for solace, they weren't exactly welcoming.

Patrick Jane, the chief Imp, sat in his chambers alone. His vengeance had be taken. His wife and Child's killer was dead. However a new threat posed to destroy his Grove.

The threat of a war between his Grove and the Goblins Grove, multiplied by the day. The only way to stop the war would be to sign a peace treaty. This caused the problem of straying into the Pixie's Grove. This didn't really cause a problem, however no one knew anything of the Pixie's, or how to navigate their Grove.

"Guard, please call for my advocate." Patrick ordered. His advocate and closest friend, Kimball Cho would know what to do.

A knock sounded though Patrick's chambers. "Cho please, there is no need to knock, come in." Patrick told the strong guard like Imp.

"You called, Chief." Cho stated. Coming to sit in the seat Patrick gestured to.

"Is their any Pixies in our Grove or that we have an alliance with?" Patrick questioned.

"No I'm afraid not, however I believe that the Elves have just had one pass through. He could be heading this way. I'll have a few guards collect him and escort him back to the castle."

"Thank you Cho. I appreciate it" Patrick smiled at Cho. Soon the two men parted ways so that the Pixie could be found.


	3. Elves

A/n so here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it and I forgot to mention this is inspired by Dust which is a fic by Rothelena. I think it is an amazing piece of writing and deserves credit.

I do not own The Mentalist.

* * *

Many Elves were paired together even before their birth. It was a ritual, sacred to them, so sacred that who ever broke this was to be banished.

Grace Van Pelt, a young elf, had fallen in love with another. One who was not her birth pair. Her family shunned her because of her love for Wayne Rigsby, a local baker's son. He too had been shunned for his love for Grace.

"Grace, we have to leave. Before Chief LaRoche find out and banishes us forever." Wayne pleaded to his love.

"Wayne if we leave there is no doubt that, Craig will come looking for me and Sara's father will come looking for you. If they find us we will be sentenced to a life of exile." Grace cried. Horse's hooves could suddenly be heard in the distance. "Wayne we need to hide that could be them."

The hooves suddenly jolted to a stop. Wayne and grace turned around to find a hooded figure riding a large black horse. "I hear you lovers need to leave town. Would you accompany me on my journey? I am too on the run." The figure spoke.

"Remove you're hood strange creature." Wayne bellowed, with a courage that did not yet exist.

The figure pushed down its hood and shook out the curls upon it's head. "I am Teresa Lisbon of the Pixie Grove. I am on the run from my father, would you like to travel with me? I promise I may not look much but I can keep you and your lady from danger." The figure, Teresa, said.

"I am Wayne Rigsby and this is Grace Van Pelt of the Elf Grove. Now we shall accompany you on your journey under one condition." Wayne replied.

"Name it, I shall be honoured to help." Teresa bowed down a little.

"We stop at the next kingdom for supplies, and we leave now while everyone is busy with the festival of the amber moon." Wayne explain.

"Of course go get ready, bring a horse each and a cape as well as any weapons you own." Teresa directed. "We shall meet back here in a single hour. Be ready we leave immediately." With that Teresa climbed back onto her horse and rode back into the woods to wait.

After collecting their belongings, they put on there capes, pulled up the hoods and rode off to meet with Teresa.

"The journey will be long till we find the next village. We will stop when we can but we need to go as far as we can tonight so that your people cannot find us." Teresa told them.

The two lovers nodded, before they all set off for the night ahead. It would be a long ride, however it would be worth it.


	4. The Journey

A/n another chapter for you. Hope you like it.

I don't own The Mentalist.

* * *

Riding on horseback though out the night was not comfortable, but riding though the day as well was painful. Lisbon was used to the long rides on horseback, after all she had only stopped twice in three days. Once for water and then again when she met Wayne and Grace.

"Wayne, by night fall we should be far enough away to rest for a while, but only if that is okay with you and your lady. I have a shelter for us. It isn't much but it will do for a night." Lisbon explained.

"We shall stop at night fall then." Wayne confirmed. "It is only two hours till then we should speed up if we want to get as far as we can." Lisbon nodded and gave her horse a tug to speed up, Wayne and Grace not far behind.

An hour later they we stopped by Guards checking the species of creature. "Stay calm they could be looking for someone else." Lisbon whispered to her companions. "Stay quiet I shall speak."

Riding up to the guards Lisbon removed her hood. "State your name and business." The guard spoke emotionless.

"I am Teresa Lisbon of the Pixie Grove. I am here to buy supplies and then we shall be leaving." Teresa spoke up.

"And you are?" The guard boomed.

"I am Wayne of the Elf Grove and this is Grace also of the Elf Grove." Wayne said with an air of confidence.

"You may pass however, the Pixie is to be taken away to see the chief Imp." The guard took hold of her arm, pulling Teresa off the horse, binding her wrists with rope.

"You were noble companions, I shall be fine. Please do not wait." Teresa told the younger couple.

"We are forever in your debt. I shall not leave, nor shall Grace. We are going with you." Wayne told her. Wayne and Grace's wrists were then bind as well. All three were then taken to a small castle like structure.

Were they were set to meet the chief Imp. Everyone in the Grove stared in disbelief at the three as the walked through the castle.

"Wait here." The guard said, before leaving the three alone. Wayne turned to Teresa and smiled before putting his now untied arm around Grace's waist.

"Don't worry, we'll leave soon enough." Wayne chuckled, before undoing the bounds that tied Teresa and Grace.


	5. An Unknown Creature

A/n so here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Oh and thank you for your reviews I really like to read what you think of the story.

I don't own The Mentalist.

* * *

Patrick Jane made his way towards the meeting room where he was set to met the unknown creature.

"Wayne hurry up their coming." Grace pleaded as Wayne undid the binds that held her.

Once Grace was unbound he started at Teresa's. " Leave me, get as far away from here as you can, please it is unfair to make you suffer for me." She begged the younger couple. "Thats an order now go."

The couple set of running down the corridor, only to be stopped by four guards. "The Chief will see you now, all of you." One of the guards spoke. He and another guard. Took hold of Wayne, while the others took Grace.

Another two guards caught Teresa by her arms and dragged all three in front of a man. Wayne, stood in front of Grace, who in turn, stood in front of Teresa. For some reason they felt the need to protect Teresa. Ether her height or the threat posed against her they didn't know.

Teresa took a moment to look over at the chief Imp. He was a lot taller then herself, his blonde locks shined and his eyes had a mischievous glint, however the streak of sadness and greif took over.

"My name is Patrick Jane I am chief Imp, I need help from you." Patrick spoke up. "Sir would you be willing to help us stop the start of a war? We would need access to your Pixie Grove."

"I am not the Pixie." Wayne answered.

"Then your Lady must be the Pixie. Would you help? Please we would not ask but we are desperate." Patrick spoke again.

"I am not the Pixie." Grace answered.

"Guards you bring me two people which neither can be of help?" Patrick shouted towards the guards who were stood at toward the door.

"I am the Pixie, if you want help release my friends and I." Teresa bellowed at Patrick.

Patrick signalled to the guards to release them. Rubbing her wrist Teresa stepped closer to Patrick. " I am Teresa Lisbon. I am the Chief Pixie's eldest child."


	6. Saying Goodbye

A/n Hi this is the next chapter of Pixies,Imps and Elves. This might be it for a while as I'm going on holiday. I hope you like it.

I don't own The Mentalist.

* * *

Patrick signalled to the guards to release them. Rubbing her wrist Teresa stepped closer to Patrick. " I am Teresa Lisbon. I am the Chief Pixie's eldest child."

Patrick looked momentarily shocked by her outburst, having not uttered a single word since she came, but all of a sudden she had confessed to been a pixie and not only that but the daughter of the Chief. This must be a lie. "Tell the truth Pixie if you are who you say you are, why is there no guards with you. And why would you be dressed in men's clothes."

"I ran away from the life of Pixie chief. I was to be next in line. My father insisted that I marry. However I shall not be subdued to the same life my mother led." Teresa explained. " She was in love with another, but my grandfather would not let her marry the man as the oldest son of the Chief, my father, wanted her."

"It is clear that the Pixie live different from us. Your friends may leave, but you will stay and I will personally take you back to your Pixie Grove." Patrick ordered. " However you shall guide us through it first until we reach the Goblins Grove."

"I will not go back and you can't make me." Teresa cried.

"Stop been a child." Patrick scolded.

Teresa took a moment to think, before she sat on the floor and started to hum softly. "Wayne, Grace you must cover your ears and close your eyes and mouth." She whispered. When they did she began again.

"What are you doing. Stand up at once." Patrick scolded again. Teresa didn't hear him, and carried on. Soon the room began to turn green with dust. As the dust fell the guards began to become sleepy and sunk to the floor. Patrick was the last to succumb to the dust. It stopped suddenly. Tapping Grace and Wayne they set off in their castle escape.

Once outside the castle walls Grace and Wayne began to question her. "What happened to them? Are they dead?"

"They all inhaled the dust in some way this caused them to drift into a temporary unconscious state." Teresa explained. "You must leave now before they wake."

"What about you? Shouldn't you be coming with us?" Grace asked.

"No you shall be much safer alone." Teresa told them." Goodbye, I do hope to see you again."

With that one last look Teresa set off through the Grove.

" Don't move." A hushed tone came from behind the young couple. "Now you're going to help us find her or we take you back to the Elf Grove."


End file.
